Fantasy Mix
by leo leonhart
Summary: My version of final fantasy VIII with an addition of Final fantasy VII


**Title of Fan Fic: Squall and the evil clones** **Chapter one: the journey to balamb gardens **

The last place squall wanted to be was sitting at his desk waiting for three hours to pass by that's when he would be setting off to his new school. He starts tapping his pencil on the desk trying to make the time go by faster so far it didn't seem to be working. Squall didn't want to go to this new school; he was been taken away from his friends and his summer all because his mother wanted him to be like his father. Squall didn't know much about his father, for as long as he could remember it had just been him and his mother he hadn't even seen a picture of his father. All squall knew about his father was that he was once a member of SeeD a fighting group that protected balamb gardens this was the school he was been taken too. Squalls door slowly opened and his mother stepped into his room "time to go squall we have to set of for your new school" says his mother with a smile "er…. Yeah ill be right down I just got to check if I packed everything," says squall looking tense "ok ill be in the car waiting for you don't take too long ok" says his mother before leaving his room. Squall taps his fingers on his desk then slowly moves his chair back finally getting up he grabs three boxes and walks downstairs and out of the door he sees his mother sat in the drivers seat. Squall opens the car door and throws the three boxes onto the back sit then hops in after them closing the door behind him his mother starts the car and sets off for balamb gardens. Squall glances over at the drivers seat, where his mother is sat, she has a pair of headphones on and is drumming the steering wheel with her fingers. The car is hot and stuffy squall finds it hard to move around because all the boxes are taking up all the space, his mother stares forward unresponsive so squall turns away and studies the road ahead. Theres no other vehicle on the road and the Speedo flickers through 50,60 and 70 climbing steadily suddenly without any kind of warning the car swerves violently, veering off the road. Suddenly all time seemed to stop. Squall looked around everything he sees seemed to be moving in slow motion. Squall's stomach starts to hurt, he sits there frozen to the spot gripping onto the seat as tight as he can the brakes start squealing and the car finally comes to a sudden stop squall is throw through the windscreen and lands on the ground. Squall looks up and standing over him is a dark figure holding what seems to be a long blade with a gun attached to it. The dark figure slowly kneels down and punches squall in the face-knocking squall out then slowly gets back to his feet and walks off wiping his hand.

**Chapter two: welcome to Balamb garden**

Squall wakes up in a strange looking room he wonders how he got there "hello anyone there" he calls out hoping someone will hear him the doors open and a women in a white uniform walks in and looks at squall. Squall looks at the women and asks her "where am I how did I get here?" the women looks at him and smiles "im Dr kadowaki and your in balamb gardens and you were brought in by a young man called zell" she says to him in a calm voice. "Im at balamb gardens? Im a new student I was on my way here when the car crashed" he says looking puzzled. The doors open again and a man with old looking clothes on walks through the door "so how's are new student doing Dr" he says to Dr kadowaki "well he seems to have no brain damage so id say he should be ok" she says to the man. Squall looks at the man and asks "um don't mean to be rude but who are you" the man turns and looks at squall "im your headmaster and ill be keeping a close eye on you has you progress on becoming a SeeD" the man says to squall. Squall remembers that his mother was also in the car with him "do you know what happened to my mother" he asks the headmaster looking abit confused. The headmaster looks at the floor then slowly looks towards squall "im sorry squall but your mother died in the crash," the headmaster says in a low calm voice. "No your lying your lying you must be!" squall says tears coming from his eyes. The headmaster walks over to him and puts his arm around squall "we don't know who caused the crash but we do know that someone slashed the tires making the car lose control" he says to squall then stands back up. Squall stands up and grabs the headmaster and lifts him off the floor "your going to find this loony and kill him or if you don't I will!" squall says to him anger in his voice. "Ok squall we will find the person that did this just put me down ok" the headmaster says looking scared. Squall lowers the headmaster to the floor then slowly falls to his knees.

The headmaster kneels down beside squall and passing him a long box "whats this?" squall says tears rolling down his face and falling onto the box. "It was your fathers gunblade and his fathers before that now its your turn to have it squall" the headmaster says smiling at squall. Squall slowly removes the box cover and picks the gunblade he holds it up into the air and the blade shines in the light. Squall swings the gunblade around to get used to the feel of it then attaches it to his side. The headmaster looks at squall and says "you look just like your father he would have of been very happy to see you become a SeeD and so would your mother maybe you can make there dream come true" he winks at him. Squall stands up and asks, "where is my room I need to go lie down for abit" the headmaster hands squall his keycard "whats this" squall asks the headmaster. "That's your keycard so you can get into your room and use the lifts every student has one," he says to him. Squall thanks Dr kadowaki and the headmaster for their help and walks out of the room in search of his room. ****

Chapter 3: the meeting with another student  
Squall walks down a long corridor looking at all the students that pass him he starts laughing at some of the clothes the students wear. Just as he reaches the end of the corridor a girl bumps into him and he is knocked back alittle the girl lands on the floor. "Ouch that hurt" the girl says looking up at squall he reaches his hand down and the girl grabs his hand and he pulls her to her feet. "Hey my names selphie I just started here and was running around looking for my room when I kinda bumped into you sorry" she says to squall. "Its ok I should have been looking where I was going too um…Anyway my names squall nice to meet you selphie" he says to her "so do you know where the rooms are around here its so big im lost" she says to him looking puzzled. "Um…yeah of course I know where the rooms are I can walk around this place blind-foldered he says to selphie with a funny look on his face "that's great ok lead the way squall" she says to him. Squall looks around and wonders which way to go and just starts walking in a straight line. After two hours pass they are still walking around looking for there rooms "you don't know where the rooms are do you squall!" selphie says shouting at him "er…yeah of course I do its just um…around that corner he says to her looking worried. "If the rooms are not around that corner ill kill you with my bare hands squall" she says to him getting mad. As they go round the corner the headmaster sees them "where the hell have you two been we have been looking all over for you!" the headmaster says looking mad. "Its all squall's fault" selphie says beginning to cry squall looks at selphie "see I told you I knew where the rooms where" he says to her trying not to get her mad selphie runs up and kicks him in the leg and he starts hoping around.

**Chapter 4 first day of class**

Squall relaxes on his bed "finally I can rest wonder if selphie's still mad at me" he thinks to himself. Just as he's about to take a nap someone knocks on his door. He walks over to the door and opens it two girls walk in he wonders what the girls want "yes can I help you with anything?" he asks the two girls. "We are here to welcome you to balamb gardens" one of the girls says "well hey my names squall and I am here to become a SeeD" he says trying to look cool. "Well hello squall this is rinoa and my names yuffi" says one of the girls "nice to meet you yuffi" squall says to her then looks at rinoa she smiles at him then looks down. Yuffi looks at her watch "god is that the time class will start in 10 mins we got to go rinoa" she says to rinoa who is still looking at the floor "um…. Can you tell me where the classroom is no one told me" he says to both girls. Rinoa suddenly looks up and smiles at squall the classrooms on the 2nd floor" she says to him turning red. Squall looks at both girls "well ill see you there in 10 mins then I guess" then opens the door the girls walk out rinoa looking back down at the floor. The classroom is packed full of students running all over the place drawing on the board and jumping all over everything the classroom doors open and in steps the teacher holding a notepad. All the students quickly sit down in their seats and looks towards the front of the classroom.

"I will call your names one at a time if your name is called out please say yes," says the teacher everyone nods their heads at the teacher. "Ok now that's clear we will begin is squall here," She says to the whole class the class looks around squall doesn't seem to be there. "Squall is there a squall here please speak up if you are" she says shouting at the class suddenly the doors open and squall walks into the classroom "did someone call my name" squall says looking around puzzled the class start laughing at squall. "Are you called squall?" the teacher asks him slamming the notepad down on her desk making the class stop laughing "er…yeah sorry im late I didn't know where the classroom was" squall says to her looking scared. The teacher opens one of her desk draws and pulls out a late slip "don't be late again squall or next time I will have to sent you to the headmasters office now please take your seat" she says to squall while closing the draw. Squall looks around the room full of students then spots yuffi waving at him to come over and sit next to her he walks over and sits down next to her. Yuffi passes squall a note and whispers to him "its from rinoa she wanted me to give you this" then she turns to rinoa and gives her the thumbs up. Squall looks at the note and reads it to himself quietly the note says "hey squall I was wonder if we can meet up later in the secret meeting place at 8:00pm.

Ill be waiting for you and if you don't know where the secret meeting place is just ask yuffi ok from rinoa". Squall puts the note in his pocket then pokes yuffi in the side gently "um I was wondering if you could tell me where the secret meeting place is" he says to her sounding a bit odd. "Don't worry I know about the note and its through the training zone somewhere in the middle ok" she says to him trying not to laugh. The teacher gets out of her desk with a pile of tests in her hands "today class we will be doing a test you all have one hour to complete the test. Any tests handed in later will be throw into the bin" she says to the students with a evil grin on her face one of the students in the back row starts to complain and throws his pencil on the floor. The teacher looks at the student and walks over to him "what is your name young man" she asks him in an angry voice. "Who me my names zell whats it got to do with you" he says back to the teacher with a big smile on his face.

Squall suddenly turns around and looks at the student "zell! That's that boy that brought me here," he thinks to himself. The teacher grabs zells ear and drags him towards the door "since you don't like tests you can do yours outside the classroom maybe that will make you like tests more" she says to him while making sure she doesn't break a nail. Just before the teacher reaches the door the headmaster walks in and looks at the teacher "quisty what the hell are you doing to that student" he says with a shocked look on his face. The teacher lets zells ear go and zell starts rubbing it while walking back to his seat "I was just um…I was just…. Just before she can finish the headmaster stops her. The headmaster grabs the teacher by the shoulders "quisty I think you should take afew days off" he says to her in a calm voice. "What about the class who will take the class" she says getting upset "ill take the class don't worry" he says while opening the door the teacher walks through the door and the headmaster closes the door behind him. The students all look confused "um…right ill be taking your classes from now on" the headmaster says while looking at all of the students.

The headmaster picks up all the test papers and puts them all in the bin "we will be going on a mission tomorrow and you will be graded on this mission" the headmaster says smiling at the students. The students faces like up "to come on this mission you need to have a GF and I don't mean GF as in girlfriend" he says to them laughing squall looks at the headmaster and asks "um what kind of GF do you mean then sir" looking very puzzled. "The headmaster looks at squall weirdly "you don't know what a GF is well GF stands for guardian force it lets us use magic" he says to squall. "Oh I don't have one of them" says squall looking at the headmaster "well if you don't get one fast you won't be able to go on the mission and that means you fail" he says to squall trying not to sound too mean. Squall thinks to himself where am I going to get one of them" the headmaster walks over to the door and opens it. "I guess you can all go now make sure your at balamb docks at 10:00am tomorrow and bring your GFs ok or don't brother coming" he says to all the students.

Squall turns to yuffi and sees shes upset about something "I guess you don't have a GF too" he asks her wondering if that's the problem. "No its not that its just rinoa doesn't have a Gf and I really want her to go on this mission with me so we can both be SeeD's together" she says back to him. "Um…well ill get rinoa and myself a Gf then we can all go together" he says to her "that's great I can't wait to tell rinoa" she says to squall and hugs him then runs out of the classroom. "Damn now what am I going to do I got to get two GF's by tomorrow" he says to himself then looks around the classroom and sees the headmaster is still there. The headmaster kneels down and presses a button under the desk and a secret draw opens full of nude magazines the headmaster gets one out and sits on the chair while putting his feet up on the desk. Squall walks over to the headmaster and asks, "what the hell are you doing sir" the headmaster falls off his chair and lands on the floor the nude magazine floats down and lands on his face. The headmaster removes the magazine and looks up "oh thank god its you squall what are you still doing here" he asks squall trying to hide the magazine "nevermind what I was doing but I know what you were doing" says squall looking at the magazine on the floor. The headmaster looks at squall and says "ok squall you win if you don't tell anyone ill give you a GF" looking at him with worried eyes "um…ok then you'll got a deal" squall says back to the headmaster.

The headmaster reaches out his arm "grab my arm and ill transfer the GF from me to you" he says to squall looking up at him. Squall grabs the headmasters arm and a glowing light appears around both of their arms and then moves along the arms and into squalls body. Squall feels dizzy "so did I get the GF" he says to the headmaster holding his head "um lets check hold out your hand and shout out the word fire" the headmaster says to squall smiling at him. Squall holds out his hand "this is so stupid" he says to the headmaster "just do it and then we will see" the headmaster says to squall still smiling at him "ok ok fire!" Squall shouts out. Suddenly out of nowhere a little fireball appears in squall hand "huh what the hell is this" he asks the headmaster "that's magic the GF lets us use it" says the headmaster trying to sound amazing. Um do you know where I can get another GF from" says squall to the headmaster remembering he has to get one for rinoa. The headmaster thinks for a min and then says " um…well there is a GF in the fire caves north of the garden but it could be really…. Before the headmaster can finish squall is already on his way to the fire caves.

**Chapter 5: the Gf inside the fire caves **

Squall gets to the fire cave entrance then looks at his watch "its 5:00pm now and I got to meet rinoa at 8:00pm so that gives me three hours" he thinks to himself. Squall enters the cave and looks around the walls are glowing a reddish colour and there is a path leading into the centre of the cave on each side of the path is a pool of lava. Squall slowly makes his way along the path trying not to fall into the lava he finally reaches the end of the path and notices this big deep hole in the ground. Squall picks up a stone and throws it down the hole the stone bounces down the deep pit and lands in what sounds to be water then suddenly the ground starts to shake. Squall looks down the hole and sees something moving upward towards him squall stumbles backwards and wonders what that thing is.

Something big and scary with fire covering it's body fly's out of the hole and hovers about it. Squall looks at the beast and notices its eyes are glowing red he slowly reaches for his gunblade and then points it towards the beast. "You must be the GF the headmaster was talking about" squall says fear in his eyes "yes I am that so called GF and if you defeat me ill be yours" the beast says in a deep horrible voice. Squall slowly pushes the gunblade towards the floor and runs at the beast. The beast looks at squall and laughs "ain't you forgetting something maybe the big hole in the ground," the beast says with an evil looking grin on its face. Squall sees the hole in front of him then begins to slide on the floor heading straight towards it. Before he falls down into it he stabs his gunblade deep into the ground. Squall slowly climbs back up and pulls his gunblade out of the ground. The beast looks at squall then forms two fireballs in each hand squall swings his gunblade around and waits for the beast to make its move. The beast throws one of the fireballs at squall and he flips over it just as he lands with one knee on the ground the beast throws the other fireball.

Squall watches as the fireball comes towards him then closes his eyes and holding his arms over his face. Suddenly a beautiful icy looking woman appears in front of squall and rays shoot from her body hitting the fireball and freezing it. The fireball falls to the floor and breaks into a thousand pieces. The beast has a shocked look on his face and you can see fear it its eyes the beast fly's back towards the hole as fast as it can. The ice women starts to glow a light blue then a big ray shoots out of her chest hitting the beast in the back freezing it to the spot. "No! Why did you set your GF onto me the GF shouts at squall "huh that's my GF" squall says looking puzzled the ice women walks over to squall and disappears into his body. "Well er…ok I win so your mine now right" says squall to the GF the GF looks at squall and says "yes I have to obey your every orders" says the GF looking disappointed at losing to a human.

"Well my first order is that you go to balamb gardens and search for a girl called rinoa and tell her you're her new GF" squall says to the GF while smiling at the GF. The GF looks at squall weirdly and says "well ok you just defeated me and im yours and your already giving me away that sounds strange to me" it says to squall. "Well im the guy giving orders so just do as I say" squall says shouting at the GF the GF fly's off out of the cave and heads towards balamb garden. "Um that was easy" squall says to himself then heads back to balamb gardens too. Squall finally gets back to the garden and looks at his watch "oh no its 5:05pm damn im late for my meeting with rinoa" squall says to himself while running off towards the training zone.

**Chapter 6: the encounter **

Squall gets to the training zone and sees yuffi "hi squall you just missed rinoa she ran off crying," she says to squall looking at him with evil eyes "hey! Don't look at me like that its not my fault ok anyway which way did she go" squall says to her while looking around. "She went that way" yuffi says, "thanks yuffi" squall says to her then runs off after rinoa squall is just about to give up hope of finding rinoa when he hears someone screaming. Squall looks around and then spots rinoa shes been attacked by a t-rex "no! Rinoa im coming" he shouts out while running towards her the t-rex uses its head and knocks rinoa into a wall and she blacksout "you bastard your going down" squall shouts out at the t-rex. The t-rex looks at squall then gives out a loud roar knocking squall off his feet squall pulls out his gunblade and stands up pointing it at the t-rex. Squall runs upto the t-rex and just about when he's about to slash it the t-rex opens its mouth and bites down on squalls leg then picks him up "ahhhhhhhh my leg" squall shouts out in pain he drops his gunblade and its hits the t-rexs leg. The t-rex falls over sending squall flying through the air he crashes into a tree and gets knocked out. Out of the shadows steps a tall boy holding a gunblade in his right hand, he looks at squall evilly. He turns around and sees the t-rex lying on the floor he grabs his gunblade and throws it into the air and then it falls back down and lands in the t-rexs chest. He walks over to the t-rex and slowly removing the gunblade making the t-rex roar out in pain. He looks at his gunblade it's covered in the t-rexs blood he slowly moves the gunblade towards his mouth and licks the blood off. He looks at squall and slowly walks over to him dragging his gunblade on the ground making a trial of blood lead away from the t-rex. The bushes start rustling and out step zell. "What the hell you doing er...who the hell are you" zell says looking weirdly at the guy "tell squall that I am my destiny to kill him" he says in a low deep voice then disappears. Zell grabs squall and rinoa and carries them both off to the hospital.

**Chapter 7: the day of the mission **

Squall opens his eyes "huh what am I doing back in hospital" he thinks to himself zell walks in "hey man you were like out cold when I found you and who was that guy" zell says to squall looking confused. "Huh what guy and where's rinoa" squall asks zell in a threatening voice zell jumps back a little bit "wow man calm down rinoa is in the car park waiting for you and me so then we can set off for the mission" zell says while punching the air. "Oh ok then lets get going" squall says to zell then stands up they both head off towards the car park. Rinoa is leading on a wall waiting for the squall and zell "id wish they would hurry up" she thinks to herself while she throws a ball against the wall. Zell and squall spot rinoa and run over to her "hey whats up rinoa" zell says to her while brushing his hands through his hair squall pushes him out of the way. "Hey rinoa did you get my GF" he says to her while trying to stop zell from pushing him back rinoa looks at the floor "um…yeah thanks squall" she says to him then gives him a big hug "ewww…please do that in private" zell says looking annoyed. Suddenly one of the car doors opens and selphies head pokes out of the door "come on guys its time to go we need to set off for balamb docks she says while given squall an evil look.

Squall falls back against the way "no! Not you please god let no!" squall shouts out rinoa and zell grab squall and pull him into the car "stop been a baby squall selphie can't hurt you" zell says while looking selphie over. The car door is closed and the car sets off for balamb docks "squall can I see your gunblade please" zell says looking at squalls gunblade squall quickly grabs it "no only I can use this weapon I don't want you to break it zell" squall says looking at zell. "Man your so tight I hope selphie does attack you then I can laugh at you" zell says smiling at selphie. Selphie turns to zell and slaps him "who the hell do you think I am some kind of monster I hope you have learn your lesson" she says while rubbing her hand. Squall turns to zell and starts laughing "now that's something to laugh at man" he says to him zell rubs the side of his face then turns his back on squall. Rinoa looks at squall and wonders where he got her GF from "um squall I was wondering where did you get my GF from" she says to squall in a funny voice "I got it from the fire caves" he says back to her with a smile on his face.

Selphies turns to both of them and says "will you both be quiet im trying to think over here geez" with a angry look on her face "wow no need to get like that selphie squall says to her looking scared. "Well you've been on my back since day one you said you could find the rooms and it too 2 hours" she shouts back at squall "well I got you there didn't I" squall says trying not to shout back. Selphie is just about to say something back when the car stops. Zell opens the door and jumps out "bye losers" he says to squall and the others before running off. Squall grabs hold of the side of the door and pulls himself out of the car then turns around and helps rinoa out they both walk off towards the docks hand in hand. Selphie pokes her head out of the door and wonders where everyone has gone "huh what the hell happened did I fall asleep or something" she jumps out of the car and goes in search of the others.

**Chapter 8: the boat ride to Dollet**

Zell hears this familiar voice calling out his name "zell there you are you bad boy where have you been" the voice says to him zell looks around and sees his mother. "Oh no im in so much trouble why oh why did I run away from home" he says to himself then ducks behind some boxes. Zells mother runs over to the boxes then grabs zell by the hand and drags him into his house and upstairs to his bedroom then locks the door. Squall and rinoa are walking passed zells house when they hear a noise above there heads so they both look up and see zell hanging out of his window trying to climb door the drainpipe. "Huh what the hell are you doing zell" squall asks him looking puzzled "my mother locked me in my room so I had to get out somehow didn't I duh" zell says while trying not to fall. Zell loses his grip and falls selphie appears under zells window and zell crash lands on top of her. Zells front door opens and his mother comes running out with a broom what "what the hell are you doing zell get back inside now" his mother says swinging the broom at him zell ducks and then runs off as fast as he can in the direction of the docks.

His mother walks back inside and slams the door behind her saying something like "wait till I get my hands on that kid ill kill him". Squall walks over to selphie and looks at her "are you ok selphie did zell hurt you" he says to her looking worried selphie opens her eyes and holds her head "ahhh my head hurts what the hell hit me" she shouts out then looks at squall. "Well zell kinda fell on top of you and then run off" says squall slowly backing away "zell that little ahhh" she shouts out then gets to her feet and grabs squall then says to him "which way did he go". Squall points towards the docks and selphies runs off "are you ok squall" rinoa asks squall "er…yeah of course I am I can handle a girl easy" squall says forming a little smile. "Come on let's go see what she does to him" rinoa says running off after selphie "ok I guess" squall says then follows behind rinoa. Zell gets to the docks and walks onto the boat then sits down on a chair waiting for the others to show up. Selphie finally gets to the dock out of breath then sees zell sitting down on a chair fast asleep. Selphie walks over to zell and picks him up trying not to wake him then she walks slowly towards the boat edge and throws zell overboard.

Squall and rinoa finally turn up and see zell shouting at selphie "what the hell did you do that for" zell says to selphie with an angry look ok his face Selphie sticks her tongue out and walks off. Squall starts laughing at zell while getting onto the boat with rinoa "what the hell you laughing at man it wasn't even funny" zell says to squall then punches squall and knocks him into the water. Squall gets up and walks back onto the boat but when he gets back on the boat zell has gone. The boat sets off towards Dollet slowly moving through the water. Squall and rinoa go below and sits down then zell and selphie appear and sit next to them. A woman walk's into the room where they are all sat and pulls out a map then lays it on a table. "This is Dollet and your mission is to drive out the enemy" she says to them squall looks at the map then asks, "why would they attack this place". The women looks at squall then says we have no idea what the enemy wants" she says to him with a confused look on her face. Suddenly the boat stops and the intercom system comes online "the boat as arrived at Dollet please make your way to the shore" it says then shuts off. They all get off the boat and stand on the beach waiting for orders.

**Chapter 9: orders are giving out**

The headmaster walks upto them "huh where did you come from sir" squall says with a puzzled look on his face "I took a airship and got here faster then the boats" the headmaster says to says to squall smiling. "Ok lets get this over and done with squall you and rinoa guard the town centre and zell you and selphie guard the entrance to the town" the headmaster says to them they all run off and take there posts. "This is so boring there is no one here" selphie says looking bored to death "please will you stop saying that you have said it ten times already" zell says looking annoyed. "I wasn't talking to you anyway I was um…talking to squall" selphie says sticking her tongue out at zell "huh! Squall is in the town centre so I don't think so" zell says laughing at her. Just leave me alone" selphie says to zell and begins to cry. Squall leans against a wall then looks at rinoa "um…so if I don't become a SeeD will you still be my friend" he says to her looking abit scared. Rinoa looks at squall "of course ill still be your friend I like you for you not just because I think you will become a SeeD" she says to him.

Squall smiles then looks around the town centre checking for any enemies that might of sneaked in. suddenly squall hears a noise and gets his gunblade out then zell comes run a corner holding his chest he is covered in blood. "Zell! What the hell happened to you" squall shouts then runs over to him "I…. I…. Selphie. Before zell can finish he faints. Squall looks at rinoa and says "look after zell I got to go get selphie just stay here ok" then he runs off in the direction zell came from. Squall gets to the top of a small cliff and sees selphie been dragged inside a tall building with two guards stood outside. Squall approaches the guards then points his gunblade at one of them "open the doors now" he shouts at them one of the guards runs off squall grabs the remaining guard and headbutts him knocking the guard out. Squall searches the guard's pockets and finds an ID card then uses the scanner on the side of the wall and the doors open. Zell wake up "huh where am I" he says looking around rinoa walks over to him "your finally awake come on squall needs are help" she says to him helping him off the floor.

"Huh squall where's he gone off to anyway" zell says with a puzzled look on his face "he went to go get selphie" she says to him. "Oh no I remember now I was attacked and selphie was taken away squalls in danger come on we must hurry" zell says to rinoa and runs off "hey wait up" rinoa calls after zell then follows him. Zell and rinoa finally get to the top of the cliff and see a guard laying on the floor they run upto him and check to see if he's ok zell reaches down and checks the guards pulse. "He's dead ahhh who the hell killed him squall?" he shouts out rinoa stumbles back and falls through the open door then looks around Theres blood everywhere. Rinoa stands up and looks around "what happened here did squall do this" she says in a shocked voice. Zell walks in and looks at rinoa "your BF is crazy" he says to her "he's not my BF" she says back to him in an angry voice. Suddenly they hear a humming noise above their heads and a lift starts coming down then stops at the bottom. Zell and rinoa get on the lift and it starts to head towards the top of the building. Squall and selphie are lying on the ground the lift stops and zell and rinoa get off "what the hell they doing on the floor says zell looking weirdly at them. Maybe they just had sex and are resting" rinoa says laughing "that's a good one rinoa" zell says also laughing.

**Chapter 10: the second encounter **

Squall and selphie wake up and look at them "what you two laughing at" they both say zell and rinoa stop laughing and say "um…nothing much". Out of the shadows steps the tall boy that appeared in the training zone. "Its…its that boy that saved you squall" zell says looking abit scared. Squall slowly gets to his feet and looks at the boy "who are you" he shouts at him "my name is seifer and I am your clone I was created to kill you and then take your place" the boy says then laughs evilly. Rinoa looks at seifer fear in her eyes then turns around and runs around towards the lift. Seifer watches rinoa with evil eyes and just as she reaches the lift seifer jumps towards her. Seifer grabs his gunblade and points the gunblade to the ground as he lands the gunblade goes through rinoas back then though her stomach and finally stops when it hits the ground "ahhhh" rinoa shouts out in pain.

Seifer slowly removes the gunblade and rinoa starts crying her own blood surrounds her body. Seifer licks the blood off his gunblade with his tongue then looks at squall. "Now where was I before I was interrupted ah yes that was it I was just about to kill you squall" he says grinning evilly at squall. Squall looks at rinoa laying on the floor then looks at seifer evil glowing in his eyes "squall grabs his gunblade and holds it towards seifer "I will kill you for what you just did seifer" he says with anger in his voice. Seifer points his gunblade at squall "come and get me squall see what you can do to me" he says grinning. Squall runs towards him and slashes at him seifer uses his gunblade to block all squalls' slashes then slashes squall in the face. Squall falls backwards and lands on the ground holding his face he wipes the blood away then gets back up.

"Try and block this seifer he shouts at him throwing his gunblade at seifer's face the gunblade hits seifer in the face giving seifer a nasty looking cut. Seifer holds his face then wipes the blood away squall jumps into the air and catches his gunblade then kicks seifer in the chest just before he lands. Seifer stumbles backwards and falls off the edge of the building. Squall looks at the other then slowly makes his way towards the edge "no…how can this be he's gone damn you seifer" squall shouts out while looking over the edge on the ground is a trail of blood leading away from the building.

**Chapter 11: is rinoa dead or alive?**

Squall slowly walks over to rinoa and kneels beside her then rolls her onto his lap "are you ok rinoa" squall says holding her in his arms. Rinoa reaches up and touches squalls face "Im dying squall and Theres nothing you can do to help me" she says to him tears rolling down her face. "Please stop crying its going to be ok" squall says holding her tighter. "Before I die squall I want you to know that I love you with all my heart" rinoa says to squall in a weak voice. "Just take my hand and hold it tight ill protect you from now on I promise please don't die" squall says beginning to cry. Rinoa slowly grabs squalls hand tight and pulls him towards her then gives him a kiss. "For someone so small you seem so strong" squall says smiling alittle bit.

"Squall im getting tired everything's turning darker" she says to him grabbing his hand even tighter. "Don't worry my arms will keep you warm and safe" squall says to rinoa and begins to cuddle her. Rinoa slowly closes her eyes then her hand slowly releases squalls hand. Rinoa! Wake up please wake up you have to wake up" squall shouts at her tears rolling down his face. Rinoa lies in squall arms not moving "rinoa I didn't get to tell you I love you and you will always be in my heart forever I hope you can here me" he says to rinoa in a sad voice. Squall lays her back down on the floor and wipes his tears away then stands up. The lift starts humming again and begins to make its way to the top of the building where squall is. Seifer appears holding his chest "through you could kill me that easily did you squall" he says to him then laughs.

Squall grabs his gunblade and walks towards seifer "seifer makes a grab for his gunblade but its gone "oh no I must of left it down there damn" he says to himself. Squall walks upto seifer and before seifer can do anything he sticks his gunblade through seifers chest then pulls his gunblade back out again "that was for rinoa" he says to him. Seifer falls to the floor and starts to cough up blood "it's not over yet squall theirs still two more clones out their cloud and Sephiroth will get you squall" he says and beginnings to laugh. Squall kneels down beside seifer and places his gunblade over seifers heart but before he gets the chance to kill him seifer grabs hold of squall and rolls towards the edge of the building. Squall and seifer fall off the building and land on the ground hard squall gets knocked out and seifer dies on impact.

**Chapter 12: time travel back in the past **

Squall wakes up and looks around he is back in his room sitting at his desk "huh how the…what the hell am I doing back here" he thinks to himself. He gets up out of his chair and is just about to leave his room when his mother walks in "mother you're a life im so glad to see you" squall says giving his mum a big hug while crying. "You ok squall its time to go come down to the car now" she says with a confused look on her face. His mother pushes squall off her and walks out of the room and heads down stairs then goes outside and gets in the car. "I must have been dreaming squall" thinks to himself he grabs three boxes and carries them down to the car then throws them into the backseat and jumps in with them. His mother starts the car and sets off for balamb gardens. Squall looks over at his mother she has headphones on and is drumming the steering wheel with her fingers. "This is familiar" squall thinks to himself after awhile the car goes up in speed 50,60 and then 70, "this is so much like my dream" squall thinks to himself suddenly without any kind of warning the car swerves violently, veering off the road. Squall quickly looks out of the window and sees seifer standing in the middle of the road holding his gunblade over his shoulder. The brakes squealing and squall is throw through the windshield and lands on the ground. He looks up and sees seifer standing over him "seifer you killed my mother" he shouts out at him. "How do you know my name" seifer says looking at squall confused. "We met in the future im from the future" squall says to him seifer kneels down and punches squall in the face "I'll see you in the future then" he says with a evil grin then climbs to his feet and walks off.

**Chapter 13: dream or reality? **

Squall wakes up in the hospital and looks around selphie and zell are looking at him "huh where am I" he says to them " your in hospital man" zell says "um sorry it was my fault I hit you on the head too hard" says selphie. "It was seifer that killed my mother," says squall looking at both of them "how do you know that" says zell with a scared look on his face "I when back in time and saw him standing in the middle of the road" squall says to zell. Zell walks towards the door "if you're going to play games don't play them with me" zell says them leaves the room. "I believe you squall," says selphie hugging him "where's rinoa" says squalls looking at selphie "shes dead squall you should know that" she says to him then runs out of the room crying.

Squall notices something hanging out of his pocket he pulls it out and looks at it. It's a piece of paper he opens it up and notices something's written on it "its rinoas note" he says to himself. Tears roll down his face and drop onto the piece of paper. He hands begin to shake and he falls to his knees "shes gone I killed her" he keeps repeating in his mind. Suddenly the room begins to fade away squall begins to fall into darkness he closes his eyes and when he reopens them he is in a small village everything is on fire. He looks around and sees a boy with long white hair green eyes and a long sword looking at him the fire engulfing his body. The strange looking boy slowly moves towards squall the fire separating as he takes each step. The boy finally reaches squall and rests his hand on his shoulder. "My name is Sephiroth I am your body, soul, and mind I am your second clone and you will pay for what you did to seifer," the boy says in a low calm voice.

Squall stumbles back and falls over landing on the ground then looks up into Sephiroth's cold deep dark green eyes. Sephiroth slowly removes his long sword and can see the fear beginning to grow inside of squall. Sephiroth swings his sword around with one hand then grabs it with both hands and pushes in downwards into squalls chest. Squall yells out in pain then closes his eyes when he opens them again he is back in the hospital. He wipes the sweat off his head and thinks to himself "must have been a dream" he checks his chest and moves his hand over where Sephiroth stabbed him. "No blood not cut no nothing now I know it was a dream thank god" squall says with a sign of relief. Squall slowly gets to his feet and makes his way to his room.

**Chapter 14 the letter **

Squall slowly opens his room door and walks into his room dropping his gunblade on the floor and lies on his bed. He reaches out to his bedside table trying to find the glass of water he had brought with him. As he picks the glass of water up he looks over and sees a letter Lying on the bedside table. He slowly opens the letter and reads it.

Dear squall,

This is your father am sorry I never was around when you were a kid but I was in danger. See you have three cloned brothers their names are seifer, Sephiroth, and cloud. The first two are pure evil and are very dangerous. As for cloud I designed him to protect you from these two evil clones. Seifer will come looking for you first he is the same strength as you so you should not have any problem defeating him. As for Sephiroth I locked him away in a secret laboratory. To get to the lab you will need a spaceship because he is in a space station above the earth. Cloud well im not sure where cloud went he said he was off to protect you and I never saw him again so hopefully one day you will meet him. Well soon I have told you all that is needed to be said bye and maybe one day we will meet. Make sure you burn this letter so no others can find them.

From

Laguna

Squall slowly sets the letter on fire and drops it in the bin. "Sephiroth isn't that the guy from my dream I must find him" squall thinks to himself. He jumps onto the floor and picks his gunblade up then walks out of his room. Squall passes a strange looking man wearing a black cape "Sephiroth will bring us to the promise land" he says to him. Squall pins the man to the wall and asks him "what do you know about Sephiroth" in an angry voice. "To get to Sephiroth go to the headmaster and ask him from the basement keycard for the lift here you will find your spaceship its name is the Ragnarok" the man says smiling abit. Squall picks the man off the floor with both hands and throws him into the wall the black cape drops to the floor and the man disappears.

**Chapter 15 the mission **

Squall presses the button for the lift and waits for it to come down he leans against the wall with one foot resting on it. Ting the doors to the lift open. Squall steps through the doors into the lift then presses the button to the top floor the headmasters office the lift starts to move upwards. Ting the doors open at the top floor and squall steps out the headmaster is waiting for him. "Huh how did you know I was coming" squall says looking puzzled "you're here to take my spaceship Ragnarok your going after Sephiroth" the headmaster says smiling at squall. "Huh how did you know that sir" squall says looking shocked "doesn't matter squall but your not going alone I have made this into a mission you are now a SeeD you got good marks on the test" says the headmaster grinning at squall.

"So who else become a SeeD" squall asks looking confused "there will be here any min so you can see for yourself" the headmaster says looking at his watch. Ting the lift doors open and out step three people " selphie yuffi and zell are SeeD's" squall says laughing abit "these are the people that are going on this mission with you" the headmaster says whilst handing over the keycard for the basement. Squall looks at the group and then says to them all "don't get in my way just do what you are told ok" he says to them then heads towards the lift. They all get back in the lift and squall uses the keycard and the lift doors close it sets off towards the basement.

**Chapter 16** **the search for the Ragnarok**

The lift reaches the basement and the doors open. Zell steps out and looks around um don't see any space ship around here" he says scratching his head. Selphie steps out and looks at zell "of course its not going to be just there is it duh!" she says laughing at zell. Yuffi steps out while grabbing squalls hand dragging him out with her. Squall pulls his hand free and looks at yuffi " what are you doing" he says looking very puzzled " er I kind of like you and I just wanted to be close to you" yuffi says turning red. Zell looks at them both come on love birds we don't have all day to stand around" he says then walks off. "Ok you can hold my hand if that will get you moving" squall says to yuffi smiling a little "yay! Your so cute hehe" she says to him then grabs back hold of his hand. As the group walks through the basement they can here the students walking around on the ground floor suddenly the floor caves in on itself and the group fall into a big hole of darkness. They land in the hanger where the spaceship Ragnarok is. Squall wakes up and pushes yuffi off top of him then asks her "are you ok" yuffi opens her eyes and says " yeah im ok but my head hurts" with a sad look on her face.

Squall leans over and kisses yuffi on the head any better" he says to her "yay I got a kiss of squall hehe" shes says then hugs him. Zell and selphie walk upto them both come on you two we have to find away out of here "squall looks around and sees a spaceship shaped like a dragon "um guys I think we found what we are looking for" he says pointing at the spaceship. They all look over at the spaceship and then stand up. Selphie runs to the space I gets on board shouting " I wanna fly it I wanna fly it!" yuffi grabs squall hand and drags him into the spaceship. "We get to fly a space squall be so much fun hehe" she says to squall zell looks at the group "oh man this students are like little kids and im there babysitter" he says looking annoyed. Zell finally gets on board and looks around "where the hell is everyone" he says to himself ting he hears a noise above his head and looks up the lift to the cockpit. The lift sets off back down towards zell and he waits for it to reach the floor. Zell steps onto the lift and it starts heading backup towards the cockpit. Zell steps off the lift and it goes back down towards the ground he looks around and sees selphie in the drivers seat and squall and yuffi standing next to each other.

"So guys what are we waiting for2 zell asks them all "we were waiting for you duh!" selphie says him. Squall looks at selphie ok you can take off now" he says to her then sits down and puts a seat belt on yuffi sits on his lap and holds onto him tight. "Ain't you going to sit down zell" selphie asks him "you must be joking I can stand if I want so get going" he says to her with a grin on his face. Selphie sets off and the ground opens above them so they can get out and the Ragnarok heads towards the space station.The Ragnarok reaches space. "Wow this is so cool" zell says floating in the air "no wonder you didn't want to seat down and put a seat belt on you big kid" selphie says laughing at zell. Squall looks at of the glass window and sees the space station. "Hey guys look the space stations their selphie fly us into the docking bay" squall says point towards it. "Yes sir" selphie says to squall laughing a little then heads towards the space station and docks the ship in the docking bay.

**Chapter 17 Sephiroth's awakening **

The group slowly makes their way off the ship and look around. The space station looks like it hasn't been used for along time there is rust everywhere and everything is a mess. Suddenly the lights come on and everyone jumps. "Er…sorry about that I was just er… Pressing buttons" zell says looking at the panel of buttons in amazement. Squall walks over and presses a button and a door opens. Squall walks over to the door and looks inside it's a lift come on lets see where it leads" he says looking at the rest of them. They all get in the lift and squall reads the names of the wall "um lets see the cloning room floor one the cloning chamber floor two the secret area floor three" he says trying not to laugh at the weird names. Squall presses the button for the cloning chamber and the lift starts heading downwards. Ting the lift door opens and the group step out into a strange looking room.


End file.
